The Surprise
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Little Malec one-shot written on request. Check it out! :D Rated T to be safe :)


**So, my dear, beloved, best beta, TheGov – here's a little thing for you. I promised to give you for birthday, but I have already written it, so... **

**ENJOY!**

It was cold, but sunny winter afternoon in New York. Streets and trees were covered with snow, children were laughing, playing and running everywhere, happy. Of course, there is nothing better than being wet from snow and having all clothes wet. For children, of course.  
Alec was walking down the street, not very happy. He hated winter, snow and cold, it was making him sick.  
Being pensive, he almost had a heart attack, when someone covered his eyes with a tie. Alec gasped and started to wriggle in man's arms.

"Alec, darling, calm down. It's me." Familiar voice murmured. Lightwood smiled, recognizing the 'kidnapper'.

"Magnus, what the hell are you doing?" Alec asked with a grin, still not being able to see his lover. Magnus kissed his earlobe and chuckled.

"I'm making sure that you'll come with me on our surprise-date."

"What date? You didn't tell me anything."

"Because it's a surprise, silly." Magnus smiled against his ear and bit it slightly. "Come on. Watch out, you have to get into the car." Alec did it carefully, not wanting to hurt himself before the 'surprise'. He was curious and little scared about it. Magnus could reserve a table or whole restaurant, put candles everywhere and it was equally possible as Magnus throwing a party, just because he could and wanted. Because it's Magnus, you couldn't predict what would he do.  
They drove for around twenty minutes, Alec with covered eyes. Still.

"Magnus, can't you just take this tie off? I would love to see you." Lightwood said, smiling. He heard his lover's chuckle.

"You will, but first we need to get to the place. Sorry, it has to be a surprise, love." Magnus took his hand and squeezed it gently. Alec sighed and put his head against the window. After some time, the car stopped.

"Okay, Alec, you have to get off that car. Be careful."

"Yeah, because taking off that stupid tie would cost you too much." Lightwood said quietly and opened the door. Getting off, he hit his head and cursed, making Magnus laugh a little. "Oh shut up. It's your fault." Bane shook his head and took his boyfriend's hand.

"Come on, this way." Alec was walking where Magnus was pushing him. After a few slips and curses and Magnus' laughs, Magnus stopped. "Okay, we're here. You can take off that tie."

"I swear to you, if you took me to the museum or to some stupid party, I'm coming home. I'm not in the mood for party, especially when it's cold and…" Alec started, taking the piece of clothing off, but froze when he looked around. They were in a garden which Alec didn't know, but that wasn't killing him very much. Every tree was covered in red and white Christmas lights, it was snowing, but it was warm. Lightwood had no idea how was it possible, but couldn't care less. In front of him, there was a round table, covered with a red tablecloth. Two plates, two bottles of wine, two glasses, two candles on the table. It was simply… gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked. Alec looked at him then back at the table.

"Like it? It's amazing!" He whispered, still amazed by Magnus' effort put into this. Bane grinned and clapped his hands.

"That's great, now let's sit and eat, I'm starving." He said and took Alec's hand, heading to the table. Lightwood sat on a chair, still looking around with a smile. When he turned to his lover, there was already spaghetti on his plate and wine in his glass.

"How… Whatever, I don't care, it's great." He smiled and started to eat.

"_Bon appétit, mon cherie."_ Magnus said with a smile.

"_Bon appétit_" Alec answered. They ate in silence, looking at each other with wide smiles. Magnus nourished him a few times, making Lightwood blush. After the dinner, Alec started to ask questions.  
"Okay, it's great and I love you even more for that, but what's the occasion?" Magnus smiled at him.

"Exactly six months ago you kissed me in front of your parents. Exactly six months ago you made our relationship official. Exactly six months ago I realized I'd do anything for you. Exactly six months ago I realized you're the love of my long, miserable life." He whispered and kissed Alec's hand, who was too touched to speak. He just stood up, came to Magnus and kissed him passionately. It amazed him, that this person loves as much as he loves him. His heart started to beat faster, when Alec felt Magnus returning the kiss with even bigger amount of passion in it. It was undeniably the best moment in Bane and Lightwood's life.  
Alec felt Magnus kissing his earlobe and then biting it slightly. He smiled on the feeling and sat on Bane's knees. Magician pulled him closer, stroking his back and kissing him on the lips. After a few minutes Alec pulled back.

"I love you, Magnus Bane."

"I love you too, Alec Lightwood."

**So, this is fanfic written on request, my first one MI one-shot. I hope it isn't horrible, I really tried to make it sweet and fluffy :) Leave a review! TheGov, you especially! ;)**


End file.
